sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
August Schellenberg
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = Dallas, Texas, United States | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1970–2013 | imagesize = 220px }}August Werner Schellenberg (July 25, 1936 August 15, 2013) was a Canadian-born actor. He was noted for his film work as Chief Powhatan in ''The New World'' (2005) and his recurring role of Randolph in the Free Willy series. Life and career Schellenberg was born and lived in Montreal, Quebec, until moving to Toronto, Ontario, in 1967. He was of Mohawk and Swiss-German descent.Native American Actors, Native Net He established himself in Toronto until 1995. He lived in Dallas, Texas, with his wife, actress Joan Karasevich. He was the father of three daughters, two with Karasevich. He was trained at the National Theatre School of Canada. His initial work was in the Don Shebib-directed coming-of-age film, Rip-Off, in 1971. In 1981, he did voices for the animated film Heavy Metal. During the late 1990s he had major roles in Black Robe (as Chomina), Free Willy and its sequels (as Randolph Johnson), Iron Will (Ned Dodd), True Heart (Khonanesta), and TV film Crazy Horse (Sitting Bull). He went on to star as Chief Powhatan in Terrence Malick's 2005 film The New World. He also had roles in Disney's Eight Below and the doco within a film The Green Chain (2007). In 2011, he appeared in two episodes of the television series Stargate Universe as Yaozu. His favorite role was that of Sitting Bull in the film Crazy Horse, a character he reprised in the film version of the Dee Brown bestseller Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee, for which he received an Emmy nomination. He also starred in Dreamkeeper (2003) as Pete Chasing Horse. Schellenberg was nominated for three Genie Awards and won one (for Black Robe). He was also nominated for two Gemini Awards, and won one (for the television movie The Prodigal). In 2012, he performed the title role in an all-aboriginal production of William Shakespeare's King Lear at the National Arts Centre in Ottawa, alongside a cast that also included Billy Merasty as Gloucester, Tantoo Cardinal as Regan, Jani Lauzon in a dual role as Cordelia and the Fool, Craig Lauzon as Kent, and the play's assistant director, Lorne Cardinal, as The Duke of Albany."Aboriginal cast in staging of King Lear" . Ottawa Citizen, May 12, 2012. During his lifetime, Schellenberg taught acting seminars at Toronto's Centre for Indigenous Theatre and York University. He conducted motivational workshops in schools and for cultural and community organizations across North America. Schellenberg's younger brother played Dior in Grey's Anatomy, season 5. Shortly after that, August died of lung cancer. Death Schellenberg died on August 15, 2013 in Dallas, Texas after a long battle with lung cancer. His interment was at Sparkman-Hillcrest Memorial Park Cemetery. Filmography Film * Rip-Off (1971) * A Fan's Notes (1972) * Between Friends (1973) * One Man (1977) - Ernie Carrick * Power Play (1978) - Minh * Drying Up the Streets (1978) - Nick * Bear Island (1979) - Marine Technician * The Coffin Affair (1980) - Wilbert Coffin * Death Hunt (1981) - Deak De Bleargue * Heavy Metal (1981) - Norl (segment "Den") / Taarak (segment "Taarna") (voice) * Kings and Desperate Men (1981) - Stanley Aldini * Latitude 55° (1982) - Josef Przysiezny * The Ruffian (1983) - Neslon Harting * Running Brave (1983) - Billy's Father * Cross Country (1983) - Glen Cosgrove * Covergirl (1984) - Joel Vacchio * Best Revenge (1984) - Captain of 'Recon Star' * Confidential (1986) - Charles Ripley * Mark of Cain (1986) - Otto * Qui a tiré sur nos histoires d'amour (1986) - Fabien * Long Lance (1986) - (voice) * The Return of Ben Casey (1988, TV Movie) - Dr. Madigan * Divided Loyalties (1990) * Black Robe (1991) - Chomina * Lakota Moon (1992, TV Movie) - Bull Elk * Free Willy (1993) - Randolph Johnson * Geronimo (1993, TV Movie) - Cochise * Iron Will (1994) - Ned Dodd * Lakota Woman: Siege at Wounded Knee (1994, TV Movie) - Dick Wilson * Tecumseh: The Last Warrior (1995, TV Movie) - Black Hoof * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) - Randolph Johnson * Crazy Horse (1996, TV Movie) - Sitting Bull * The Siege at Ruby Ridge (1996, TV Movie) - Native American * Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) - Randolph Johnson * Silence (1997) - Johnny * True Heart (1997) - Khonanesta * Scattering Dad (1998, TV Movie) - Fierce Crow * High Noon (2000, TV Movie) - Antonio * The Unsaid (2001) - Detective Hannah * Dreamkeeper (2003, TV Movie) - Grandpa * Tremors 4: The Legend Begins (2004) - Tecopa * Going The Distance (2004) - Emile * The New World (2005) - Chief Powhatan * Eight Below (2006) - Mindo * Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee (2007, TV Movie) - Sitting Bull * The Green Chain (2007) - The Executive - John Clements * Missionary Man (2007) - White Deer * 45 R.P.M. (2008) - Peter George Moses * The Last Movie (2012) - Samuel Booker (final film role) Television/Misc. * The New Avengers (1977, Episode: "Forward Base") - Bailey * The Hitchhiker (1983, Episode: "When Morning Comes") - Bob Ames * The Equalizer (1986, Episode: "Unpunished Crimes") - Brennan * Phillip Marlowe (1986, Episode: "Blackmailers Don't Shoot") - Johnny Tango * Airwolf (1987, Episode: "Deathtrain") - Gregori Nobokov * North of 60 (1994–1995) - Ben Montour * The Adventures of Tintin (1992) - (English version, voice) * Walker Texas Ranger (1994–1995) - Billy Gray Wolf * Lonesome Dove: The Series (1994, Episode: "Last Stand") - Chief Iron Bow * The West - episodes - Speck of the Future, Death Runs Riot, and Fight No More Forever - voice (1996) * So Weird (2000, Episode: "Destiny") - Tom Martinez * Chiefs (2002, TV Mini-Series documentary) - Sitting Bull * The Making of 'DreamKeeper (2004, Video documentary short) - Himself * Making 'The New World (2006, Video documentary) - Himself * Saving Grace (2007–2010) - GeePaw * Grey's Anatomy (2008, Episode: "These Ties That Bind") - Clay Bedonie References External links * * * Category:1936 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Male actors from Montreal Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian Métis people Category:Canadian people of Mohawk descent Category:Canadian people of Swiss-German descent Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Deaths from cancer in Texas Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:First Nations male actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Genie and Canadian Screen Award winners Category:National Theatre School of Canada alumni Category:Burials at Sparkman-Hillcrest Memorial Park Cemetery Category:Canadian male Shakespearean actors